


Vestito da ballerina

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Hai tutto di me [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-14 00:26:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14759160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: E se Steve si vestisse come una delle ballerine degli spettacoli che faceva nel primo periodo da Capitan America?





	Vestito da ballerina

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=koPwW4qrEmg.

Vestito da ballerina

La luce delle lampade illuminava Tony accomodato sulla poltrona. Tra le mani lo Stark teneva un bicchiere, colmo per metà di un liquido ambrato.

"Giurami che se esco non mi prenderai in giro a vita. Era per beneficenza e solo una foto... però devo passare dal soggiorno per andare in camera a cambiarmi" disse Steve, con voce tremante.

Tony si poggiò contro il bracciolo del divano e incrociò le braccia al petto.

"Ti prendo già in giro, Capitano, se non lo avessi notato".

Steven sospirò rumorosamente.

"Una cosa è essere deriso per una moralità ferrea, questo è qualcosa di diverso..." borbottò. Socchiuse la porta e sbirciò nel salotto.

Tony sporse la testa verso di lui con un sogghigno.

"Sinceramente non ci vedo differenza, ma se ti fa sentire meglio giuro solennemente di temere al minimo le prese in giro".

Steve sorrise e uscì dalla stanza. Avanzò a passo rapido, rischiò di cadere un paio di volte. Le sue caviglie gli dolevano e le scarpe con il tacco che indossava gli stringevano le dita dei piedi. La gonnellina rossa dell'abito che indossava ondeggiava a ogni suo passo.

Tony sgranò gli occhi, si passò la mano tra i capelli e scoppiò a ridere. Lo raggiunse, gli afferrò il braccio liscio e muscoloso tenendolo ritto.

"Non sapevo avessi tendenze da drag queen".

"Sono semplicemente i vestiti che indossavano le ragazze che ballavano con me. E quelle foto sono per beneficenza" si lamentò, mettendo le mani sui fianchi.

Tony gli avvolse le spalle con un braccio e lo condusse verso il divano di pelle.

"Seriamente. Come ho fatto a vivere fino ad oggi senza questo?".

"Stark, lo vedi che mi stai prendendo in giro?" borbottò Steve. Le sue gote erano arrossite e anche le sue labbra erano bollenti, arrossate e accaldate.

Si sedette sul divano, tenendo le gambe strette, strisciando le ginocchia tra loro.

Abbassò lo sguardo, le sue iridi azzurre brillarono di riflessi blu scuro. Ticchettò con la punta della scarpa sinistra sul pavimento.

"E forse sarebbe meglio se andassi a cambiarmi". Aggiunse con voce tremante.

Tony gli sollevò il mento, gli poggiò una mano sul ginocchio e gli carezzò la gamba liscia con un sorriso seducente.

"E se i vestiti li togliessi io?".

Steve avvertì un calore al bassoventre e i suoi occhi divennero liquidi.

"T-Tony..." esalò.

< Dannazione a me e al piacere che provo con simili perversioni. Se solo non amassi ignorare le regole che così tanto rispetto > pensò.

Tony scese a carezzargli la gamba, sfiorò con le dita il laccio della scarpa e la sollevò di scatto attirando la gamba del Capitano verso di sé.

"Se hai messo delle mutandine da donna, mi avvalgo della facoltà di prenderti su questo divano" dichiarò.

*il laccio candido della scarpa, che stringeva la caviglia di Steve,

Steve deglutì, sentendo le dita di Tony percorrergli la gamba.

"Non dirmi che vuoi scoprirlo" sussurrò roco. La gonnellina a pieghe si era sollevata.

Tony si piegò in avanti, gli sfiorò le labbra con le proprie e socchiuse gli occhi castani.

"Sarebbe sgarbato mettere le mani sotto la gonna di una signora senza richiesta..." sussurrò.

Steve si sdraiò sul divano, tenendo una gamba su quelle di Tony e alzando anche l'altra gamba.

"Non vedo signore" sussurrò e la voce gli uscì roca.

< Odio il fatto che sia così dannatamente seducente. Potrebbe convincermi a fare di tutto > pensò.

Tony gli passò le mani sulle cosce, sfiorò i bordi della gonnellina e li arricciò attorno alle dita lentamente.

"Quindi la sto importunando, Miss America?".

Steve ghignò e si sfilò i guanti candidi.

"Non ho mai pensato all'America come a una fanciulla indifesa" ammise.

Tony rise roco, prese uno dei guanti e lo sfiorò con le labbra socchiudendo gli occhi liquidi.

"Quando ho detto indifesa?".

Steve reclinò indietro la testa e si passò le mani sul petto, i muscoli erano stretti dal corpetto blu.

"Ti ricordo che sono un uomo con un piano, so come rifiutarti in caso" rispose. Canticchiò la prima parte.

Tony ridacchiò, gli sfiorò il corpetto blu e scese lentamente lungo i fianchi e lungo le cosce.

"Peccato che non faccia parte del piano rifiutarmi".

Steve si abbassò l'intimò e si mordicchiò il labbro. Chiuse gli occhi, il suo battito cardiaco era irregolare.

"Se resta tra noi, potrebbe non essere l'ultima volta... magari alla prossima uso anche un reggicalze" lo provocò.

Tony indicò attorno a sé con l'indice, si chinò verso di lui con la schiena.

"Non uscirà da questa stanza" promise.

Steve gli passò un braccio intorno al collo. Chiuse gli occhi e lo baciò.

< Ogni volta che faccio una follia con lui, mi dico che è l'ultima, ma non è mai vero > pensò.

Gli accarezzò la lingua con la propria, lasciandosi sfuggire un gorgoglio di piacere.

Tony ricambiò il bacio infilando le mani sotto la gonna, gli carezzò l'interno coscia e salì fino a sfiorare a lato dell'erezione di Steve.

Steve gemette di piacere, continuando ad approfondire il bacio con l'altro, premendo le sue labbra arrossate contro quelle bollenti di Tony.

Tony gli morse il labbro scostandosi, gli sfilò del tutto le mutande e le oscillò.

"Chissà se è tardi per chiederti se le indossavi sul serio" disse, scherzoso.

Steve avvampò, guardando gli slip decorati con del pizzo bianco.

"Non faccio i travestimenti a metà" si difese.

Sentiva anche le orecchie accaldate.

Tony rise roco, lo baciò e si slacciò i pantaloni lasciandoli cadere fino alle ginocchia.

"Devi sempre essere perfetto, come i tuoi dentini".

"Solo tu puoi vedermi perfetto in un momento simile" sussurrò Steve. Alzò le gambe e gli appoggiò i piedi sulle spalle, vedendogli incontro.

Si strusciò sul membro di lui, coperto dai boxer scuri. La sua pelle pallida faceva contrasto con quella scura dello Stark.

Steve strinse i fianchi di Tony con le mani, sentendo la pelle di lui bollente a contatto con le proprie dita.

Tony emise un basso ansito, si abbassò i boxer e prese a strusciarsi contro di lui. Gli carezzò le cosce, gli sfiorò la gonna e salì a stringergli i fianchi coperti dal corpetto.

"Ora più che mai".

Steve alzò il bacino sporgendosi verso di lui.

< Voglio averti su di me come un tatuaggio > pensò.

Tony gli strinse i fianchi, lo spinse verso di lui e lo penetrò. Gli passò le mani sulle gambe, sorrise e prese a spingersi.

Steve iniziò a muoversi su e giù, permettendogli di penetrarlo sempre più a fondo.

I suoi gemiti di piacere risuonarono nel salotto.

Tony prese a gemere a propria volta spingendosi avanti e indietro, carezzava le gambe lisce di Steve e i suoi fianchi stretti nel corpetto.

Steve strinse gli occhi venendo e proseguì a farsi prendere dall'altro, il suo battito cardiaco gli rimbombava nelle orecchie. Il sudore gli scendeva lungo la pelle arrossata.

Tony leccò un po' del liquido seminale sul corpetto, si umettò le labbra e lo baciò con foga continuando a muoversi con più forza.

I gemiti di Steve si facevano sempre più forti.

Tony proseguì a prenderlo fino a venire a propri volta, gli morse il labbro e uscì da lui.

Steve boccheggiò e si nascose il viso con un braccio, ansimando.

"N-non credevo... ti piacesse... così tanto... questo vestito..." farfugliò con voce rauca.

Tony sfiorò la gonnellina, sogghignò socchiudendo le iridi castane liquide.

"Ho appena cominciato, Miss America".

Steve si morse la mano, chiuse gli occhi e regolò il respiro.

"E cosa vorresti fare?" domandò.

Tony ghignò divertito, gli strinse i fianchi e si piegò su di lui.

"Vedrai".

 


End file.
